Dusty admits his fear
This is the transcript for the scene where Dusty admits his fear of heights in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes. Dusty Crophopper: (panting and exhaling after he lands on the runway) (Skipper then appears in front of Dusty.) Skipper Riley: What just happened up there? Dusty Crophopper: I'm... Uh... Uh, I'm low on fuel. So... Skipper Riley: Do I look like I was built yesterday? Dusty Crophopper: No, no! Wha... It's a long story. Skipper Riley: I got time. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, uh... O-Okay, well, um, you know, I feel like I was having some problems with my axial compressor so... Skipper Riley: The Jolly Wrenches have a motto, Volo Pro Veritas. It means "I fly for truth." (to Dusty) Clearly, you don't. Sparky, push me back to the hangar. (Sparky does so.) Victor: Dusty, my friend, are you hiding something from us? Zoe Trent: Sweetie, are you OK? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, are you afraid of something, Dusty? Applejack: Come on, Dusty. You can tell us anything because wer' yer' friends and we can help you get through it, whatever that is you're afraid of. But ya' gotta be honest about it. Now, what's troublin' ya, partner? Dusty Crophopper: (stammers) I'm afraid of heights. Thomas: WHAT?! Percy: WHAT?! Twilight Sparkle: WHAT?! Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: WHAT?! Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: WHAT?! Sweetie Belle: WHAT?! Skarloey: WHAT?! Blythe Baxter: What the huh?! Russell Ferguson: WHAT?! Sunil Nevla: AAAHH!!! (faints) (Skipper's brakes screech as he stops, and Sparky turns him around.) Pepper Clark: You're afraid of heights!? Pinkie Pie: But Dusty, you're a plane! Minka Mark: Yeah! How can you even be afraid of heights?! Dusty Crophopper: I'm a crop duster, Pinkie and Minka. I've never flown over a thousand feet. Duncan: (in Timon's voice) Whoa, whoa! Time out! Let me get this straight. You're a plane and have a fear of heights? And you never told us? Mako: (stutters) Are you kidding? Skipper Riley: Mako's right. Scared of heights and you want to race around the world? Sparky: Uh, Skip, uh, during the attack of Tujunga Harbor, why, even the P-38s had trouble at high altitudes. Skipper Riley: Well, they didn't have to fly over the Himalayas, did they? Dusty Crophopper: Well, uh, uh... I'll be still low to the ground, just high up. T.C.: That doesn't make any sense! Sparky: Oh! And after the war, those 38s went on to win races. Chug: Really? Is that true? Sparky: Yeah, true! Like in the Cleveland race of '46. Chug: For real? Sparky: Oh! W-Wait, it gets better. In '49, the P-38 Sky Ranger averaged 337 miles per hour. Chug: Wait, 337? Sparky: Well, actually 337.4, but they round it down in the record books. Chug: Why would you do that? Sparky: Some people just have no respect for decimal points. Chug: Yeah, I know. Tell me about it. Sparky: I mean, why couldn't they round it up? Chug: Seriously, he... Skipper Riley: All right, all right! J.J.: (to Dusty) Would you feel less afraid if we were with you, every step of the way? Dusty Crophopper: Maybe. Willy: Then we'll just have to fly close to you in our planes. Rarity: That might be a problem. Uray: What are you talking about? Penny Ling: What's wrong with you guys? Twilight Sparkle: Well, we.. Applejack: WE DON'T KNOW HOW TA FLY PLANES! Skipper Riley: You don't? Shiver: But, what about all your adventures? Twilight Sparkle: That was with me and my brother's and/or Cadance's magic! We've never actually tried to fly a plane before. Skipper Riley: You serious? You're trying to help your friend win a race and you don't even know how to fly a plane? Shining Armor: Yes. Russell Ferguson: So let me get this straight. You guys have learned how to arm yourselves for big battles, even how to operate that Battleship of yours properly. But you never even tried to take the time to learn how to fly a plane?! Edward: No. Sunil Nevla: That's not very wise thinking. I mean, I'm not a expert on this kind of thing, but I do know that it's always best to prepare yourselves for any different kind of situation. Rainbow Dash: Well, I did fly a hover-train once. But I wasn't really good with the landing. Hugs: Rainbow Dash, we're talking about planes, not hover-trains! Steam Mech: Well, don't sweat it! We can teach you! Twilight Sparkle: We didn't know that you guys could fly a plane. Willy: We've been doing it for years. It'll be easy to teach you guys! Blythe Baxter: Count me in. I can help teach them. Mucker: Really? Shai-Shay: Blythe, you can really fly a plane? Blythe Baxter: Sure. After all, my dad was a pilot. Skipper Riley: All right. (to Dusty) So, you're a flat-hatter. We'll work on that. But for now let's see if we can turn low and sloppy into low and fast. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. Spike: I just have one question. What's a flat-hatter? Russell Ferguson: Never mind that, Spike! Let's get this over with, everyone, the race is just around the corner! Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes